psychosincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Champion Countess (??? - ???) Vampiric Evolution (??? - ???) Gothic Remains (??? - ???) As the group fell completely apart Shadow seemed to be the only one left who stayed true to her loyalty with Gothic Mayhem allowing her to know she would be by her side through her darkest days. What Mayhem did to deserve this has never been revealed, not to say she doesn't but nobody has received the information. The first showing of this was at the qualifying matches before Scars and Stripes where they defeated former Gothic Evolution members Eva Winters and Charmcaster. No love was lost there. They did however lose in their own effort to gain the Vixens Tag Titles despite being the first team to challenge for them that was not Shaded Sunshine or Ashley and Brytni since the belts' inception. Death Pending (??? - ???) Returning at Take It or Leave It, Shadow chose to remind everyone exactly who they were dealing with when her name was brought in the conversation. She eliminated Rayne, Lara and her own colleague Gothic Mayhem in dominating fashion staking her claim as number 1 contender to Superwoman's EWWE Vixen's Title. Entering the match very confident, she was no doubt the toughest challenge the Kryptonian had faced, even kicking out of her patented "Speeding Bullet". It was not mean to be on this night however as a 3rd Speeding Bullet surprised Shadow getting her pinned. After she lost the light's went out and out of the dark appeared the Promethean powerhouse known only as Pandora. taking her time in strolling into the ring, she laid out Shadow with 2 Zombiefications and force the ref to raise her hand in symbolism. Having other plans her then nemesis Pandora chose to be inserted in their contest and it was turned into a Ladder match. Whilst Pandora and Superwoman were fight Shadow took the opportunity to win the championship, gaining her first ever Vixens Championship to add to her to her resume. The challenges would not stop there however as she was immediately put into a match with Pandora at the next CPV. Arguably her toughest fight in her entire career on an equal level of strength, Shadow for the first time had her Tombstone reversed into an opposing Tombstone but it was not enough to stop the Tzmisce Empress. Shadow managed to hit a Lethal injection on the stairs and one final Tombstone for the victory after coming inches away from a loss. Shadow would enter the Queens of Extreme Tournament facing former Gothic Evolution member Carmella Blaze 1 on 1 for the first time since the group split. Not only was this a round 1 Tournament match but also for the Vixens Championship. She would take the loss when Carmella took a page out of Pandora's book hitting a reversed Tombstone on Shadow for the victory. Something Pandora failed to accomplish in the exact same manner. This meant shockingly Shadow lost her title and was eliminated in the first round of the first Queens Of Extreme Bracket. Other Media In CAW Finishing Moves *Lethal Injection (The Last Ride) Signature Moves *Blind Shadows (Discus Clothesline) *Chokeslam; Multiple Variations *Choking STO *Big Boot Signature object * Notable feuds *Carmella Blaze *Pandora Managers * Signature Taunt * Throat Slit/Blood Spit Entrance themes **'Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events'